1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing apparatus which can feed a paper without shifting to an off-line state for paper feed.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in the printing apparatus with the automatic document feeding function, the automatic document feeding operation is executed by a paper feed key only in the off-line state.
According to the conventional technique, in case of automatically feeding a paper by the paper feed key, complicated operations such that after the printer was once set to the off-line state, the paper feed key is operated and, further, the printer is returned to the on-line state are needed. On the other hand, in case of executing the paper feed by the line feed key, the line feed key must be depressed a few times to tens of times until a print head comes to a desired position, so that it is troublesome.